


Phrasing

by SleepyDF



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Humor, Thanks to Loading Ready Run crew!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyDF/pseuds/SleepyDF
Summary: A short piece about Steven and Amethyst and goats.





	Phrasing

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to give a shout out to Loading Ready Run crew for letting me mention Qwerpline. Give it a listen and check them out.

Amethyst came out of her room, mumbled a greeting to Steven, and immediately went to the kitchen. After rummaging around for a bit, she had put herself together a plate of food. Mission accomplished, she went and sat next to Steven on the couch. 

Steven for his part seemed to be engrossed with working on a drawing that seemed to contain Steven Jr. and his brood. Each goat had a name beside it in different colored crayon. Amethyst was busy munching on her food and reading the names to herself. One name almost made her spew food across the room. 

“Uh, where’d you get that one?” She asked pointing to the name in question. 

“From this TubeTube program I’ve been listening to. It’s called Qwerpline and they have this goat that is the town mascot! I felt Steven Jr should have some famous kids.” He happily went on to show her the section that he had named the goat from.

Amethyst listened to the program and then politely excused herself. She made it to her room before collapsing into complete howling fits of laughter. She was laughing so loud that Pearl came down to check on her. 

The only thing Amethyst managed to say was “Tug her nuts!”

Pearl’s face was a mask of confusion and she squeaked “Tug who’s what’s?!”

This of course just made Amethyst laugh even harder.


End file.
